Operation: Anime House
by Neko-90
Summary: Rated for cursing, and I may change the rating later. This story is about putting a bunch of anime people in one house. R & R please!
1. Moving In Day Part 1

Hello everyone! It's me again with a new story that I have been wanting to write for a while. This is an anime crossover, so I hope you enjoy it! OPERATION ANIME HOUSE!!! ==========================================  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ya know what? It's such a pain in the $$ to move!" complained Vash to Milly and Maryl as he threw his luggage in front of him. They both ignored him, yet he continued any ways. "It's a waste of time packing and unpacking ALL your stuff." Vash said very dramatically. "Putting it away," He threw his arms up in the air, "AWAY!", Milly and Maryl simply rolled their eyes and in the process, looked at the door.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Milly and Maryl together, "What is THAT!" as they both pointed to the door, wich Vash turned to look at"Who are you!?!" Shouted Vash as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the shadow in the doorway. Then Vash saw what the shadow was carrying and he got distracted, "OH! DOUGHNUTS! FOR ME?!" Vash asked, dumbstruck. Milly and Maryl fell anime style, "He can't even talk in full sentences, can he?" laughed Maryl.  
  
As the shadow moved closer to them, the two women and Vash grew silent again, there was someone behind it, and there was also someone on its shoulder. "If you wanted the stupid doughnuts that bad, then take 'em!" said a hanyou with silver hair, golden-brown eyes, and a red kimono (A/N: Yep it's Inuyasha). Milly and Maryl gave Inuyasha a blank anime stare OO (A/N: Yeah sorta like that), because Inuyasha had Shippou and Myoga on his shoulders. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked in just in time to hear....  
  
"You're a...a...a PUPPY!" shouted Milly as she ran towards the hanyou and started to pet him, play with his ears, and called him baby names, "I just love puppys! Cute puppies! Cute little puppies!" "WAIT!" cried Inuyasha, "I-AM-NOT-A-PUPPY, YOU CRAZY PUPPY LOVING FREAK!" Inuyasha tried to pull away, though it was ussless, "MAN THE CRAP I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THESE DAYS!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.  
  
"Inuyasha gets mad easily, so watch what you say around him. Okay?" Kagome said with an uneasy smile, "By the way, I'm Kagome, and everyone behind me is Sango, Miroku, Myoga is on Inuyasha's shoulder, and that furry cute guy is Shippou." Maryl and Milly just smiled and said, "Hello!"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get unpacked, and take a shower." Kagome said as she started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Dear Kagome would you like-"Miroku started  
  
"No!" Kagome cut off.  
  
"Then how about-"  
  
"I said NO Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she reached the top of the stairs. "Oh yeah, and a word of advise, Ladies do not let Miroku get in arms length of you, he is a pervert. Don't be fooled by him being a monk!"  
  
============================================================================ ============================================================================  
  
So what do you think of this story? Did you like it? Would you like me to make more chapters? Tell me what you think! PLEASE?!?!?! 


	2. Moving In Day Part 2

Hey everyone! It's me with another chapter of Operation Anime House! Oh yeah, thanks for the review PyrosRabbit, and thanks for the review and suggestions IdiotOnParade! You guys encouraged me to make another chapter!  
  
============================================================================  
  
OPERATION ANIME HOUSE chapter 2  
  
(A/N: Sadly to say I do not own anything but the clothes on my back. Okay then! on with the story!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku: (Sighs) we should head upstairs and get packed, Sango.  
  
Sango: Yeah you're right.  
  
Inuyasha: What? You mean we're stayin' here?!?!  
  
Shippo: Yes stupid!  
  
Inuyasha: (Growls) I'll show you who's stupid!  
  
Shippou: Kagome! (Starts running)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Get back here!!! (Chases Shippo)  
  
Maryl: (Sweatdrop) You can tell they're not too fond of each other.  
  
Sango: (Nods)  
  
Milly: I have to admit that silver haired one was quiet cute!   
  
Everyone downstairs besides Inuyasha and Shippo: (sighs and sweatdrops)  
  
Door: (Knock Knock Knock!!!)  
  
Everyone besides Kagome: (Looks at door)  
  
Sango: Who are you?  
  
Maryl: That's what I'd like ta know! Spike: Why the hell would you care?  
  
Faye: Who are all you guys?  
  
Ed: (Laughs) Edward spies with both of her eyes a tasty treat! (looks at doughnuts)  
  
Everyone else: Oo  
  
Jet: Wonderful, that's the last thing she needs.  
  
(A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to write that I was going to be the hostess. I might add some of my friends if they tell me to.)  
  
Jessica: (Clears throat and is standing at the top of the stairs slowly starting to walk down) Hello everyone! My name is Jessica and I will be your hostess for the time that you will be staying here.  
  
Everyone: Hey...  
  
Jessica: ......okay then! The food and rooms will be provided by mwa, and you are not allowed to do any harm to any else hear or you will be kicked out immediately! Also you have to share two to a room, so everyone pair up!  
  
Everyone: (Start to talk)  
  
Jessica: Also Sango, you may share a room with Kagome AND Shippo if you would like.  
  
Sango: That would be nice.  
  
Jessica: Okay then! The next thing I need to tell you is that sooner or later I will put ALL of you through tests...be prepared. (Walks away into the kitchen)  
  
Kagome: Hey! Im back!  
  
Everyone but Jessica: .........OO  
  
Kagome: Whats the matter?  
  
Edward: (Laughs)  
  
Spike: Amazing...You find everything amuzing don't you Ed? Faye: (Smiling) I can see why!  
  
Kagome: .........Okay...You guys are officialy starting to creep me out.  
  
Door: (Knock Knock Knock!!!)  
  
Jessica: (From the kitchen) Come in!  
  
Spike: Who the hell are you!?  
  
Haruko: Haruko...pleasure! (Holds out hand to Spike)  
  
Faye: (Stares at Haruko) You don't seem normal...Who are you really?  
  
Haruko: Im an alien.  
  
Naota: You have to forgive her, she doesn't exactly have her head straight.  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Haruko: You wont either in a second if you don't quit that!!!  
  
Naota: Hey! (Runs into kitchen)  
  
Haruko: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CRETIN!!! (Chases after him)  
  
Jessica: GET OUTTA HERE!!! (Throws them both out of the kitchen) GREAT! NOW I GOTTA MAKE FOOD ALL OVER AGAIN!!!  
  
Everyone: Oo  
  
Haroku: Hara? Where'd he go?  
  
Noata: (Hides behind couch)  
  
Haruko:......I'll take care of him later. (Sighs)  
  
Everyone else besides Jessica: (Rolls eyes and sighs)  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
Jessica: DINNER IS READY!!!  
  
============================================================================  
  
Well I guess I'll leave ya hanging there! I want the next chapter to be about the dinner...... You'll see what happens then! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!! 


	3. More People & Dinner Time

Jessica: Hey everyone! My good friend Kayori wanted me to add her in, so here she is.  
  
Kayori: Hey peoples!  
  
Jessica: Once again I do not own anything but the clothes on my back. ============================================================================  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Door- (Knock Knock Knock!!!)  
  
Jessica- Come on in, you're just in time for dinner!  
  
Kayori- Hey, guys....(looks around) You invited ALL these anime people, but not the Yu Yu Gang!?!?!  
  
Everyone but Jessica and Kayori- OO  
  
Jessica- Well if you wanted me to invite them, you should've said so!  
  
Kayori- I just did...  
  
Jessica- ......Oh...Yeah!  
  
Kayori- Well then I'm gonna call them up! (Goes over to the phone and starts dialing)  
  
Jessica- Okay then...Well everyone come sit down at the table!  
  
Everyone but Kayori- (comes and sits down at the table)  
  
Kayori- (On the phone) Uh huh...okay...no problemo! Alrighty then, bye! (Hangs up phone) They'll be here soon. (Walks to the table and sits down)  
  
Jessica- Okay this is something I saw on 30 Minute Meals (Don't Own) By Rachel Ray, so enjoy!  
  
Everyone- (Takes their first bite)  
  
Jessica- So whatta ya guys think?  
  
Kayori- It has an interesting taste...  
  
Shippo- I like it! (Eats his food fastly)  
  
Kagome- I tastes like beef to me...and that's okay cause I like beef.  
  
Inuyasha- You got any ramen?  
  
Jessica- (Sigh) No...  
  
Inuyasha- Damn!  
  
Ed- Eating like she hasn't eaten in weeks More, Ed wants MORE!!!  
  
Kayori- There's more in the kitchen, Ed.  
  
Jessica- No, wait! What if she destroys it, You KNOW she will!!!!  
  
Kayori- (Sweatdrop) I knew that...  
  
Jessica- So Spike, how'd you like the food?  
  
Spike- Eh, cant complain.  
  
Faye- Yeah It's alright...  
  
Jessica- (Sighs) What about you guys? Milly?  
  
Milly- It is very delightful!!!  
  
Vash- (Flicks Food)  
  
Kayori- (Gets hit by the food) You will pay for that! (Takes out her mallet Bob)  
  
Vash- Oh NO! (Slouches in chair)  
  
Jessica- That ain't gonna save you...  
  
Kayori- (clomp)  
  
Vash- (Unconcious)  
  
Kagome- Hey! You got me dirty! (Throws food at Kayori)  
  
Kayori- (Moves behind Jessica)  
  
Jessica- (Gets hit by food)  
  
Ed- FOOD FIGHT FOOD FIGHT YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone- (Starts grabbing food and throwing it)  
  
(15 MINUTES LATER)  
  
Door- (Knock Knock Knock)  
  
Kayori- I'll get that! (Opens Door) KURA-KUN (Glomps Kurama)  
  
Jessica- Okay who gave her drugs?  
  
Kurama- Hel-lo...Jessica.  
  
Jessica- Hey! Um Kayori, your choking him you know?  
  
Kayori- Oops....Sorry Kura-Kun!  
  
Jessica- (Sees Hiei) HIEI!!!! (Gives Hiei a BIG hug)  
  
Yusuke- This may not be the best time, but why in hell are you all covered in food?!  
  
Jessica&Kayori- Oh...Yeah...Oops...  
  
============================================================================  
  
Jessica- Well that's all I can think of for now!  
  
Kayori- (Ponders)...Ow...Thinking Hurts...  
  
Jessica- Don't think too hard now...  
  
Kayori- Okay then!  
  
Jessica- Anyways please review!  
  
Kayori- Yes! Please do! 


	4. Even MORE people

Hey everyone! I'm gonna add a whole mess of people known as my friends in this story, so try to pay attention or you will get lost in my plot of randomness! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Anyways enjoy and review for me! ====================================================================== Chapter 4  
  
Jessica- Once again I don't own ANYTHING but the clothes on my back...  
  
Kayori- Ha Ha!  
  
Jessica- Looks who's talking!  
  
Kayori- Damn...  
  
Jessica- Lets continue the story shall we?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Jessica and Kayori- Well we just had a food fight...  
  
Kurama- Could you two get any stranger?  
  
Kayori- Is that a question or a bet? grins  
  
Jessica- Don't you dare!  
  
Hiei- Hn...  
  
Kuwabara- Hey Kayori! Smiles  
  
Kayori- I guess it's time to take Bob out! takes out mallet and bashes Kuwabara on the head That's much better ya stinkin pervert!  
  
Kuwabara- .  
  
Yusuke- Good job Kayori...  
  
Kayori- Thankies!   
  
Sango- From dinning room doorway Who are all of you guys?  
  
Yusuke- We are all Team Urameshi...nice to meet you!  
  
All anime characters from the dinning room- Hey!  
  
Door- knock knock knock!!!  
  
Kayori and Jessica- Open the door together while the Urameshi team grab Kuwabara and go sit down  
  
Amber- Whats Up?  
  
Kayori and Jessica- AMBER!!! Hug Amber to death  
  
Amber- I-cant-breathe!  
  
Kayori- Oopsy, sorry!  
  
Jessica- Sorry!  
  
Sapphire- Hey Kayori, hey Jessy!  
  
Kayori and Jessica- Hey!  
  
Scorch- Yo...  
  
Kayori and Jessica- .......................................  
  
Scorch- What?!?!?  
  
Kayori- Nothin!  
  
Scorch- Heh...  
  
Jessica- It's such an honor to haved you here, Mrs. Jaganshi!  
  
Scorch- IM NOT HIEI'S DAMN WIFE YOU STUPID MORTAL!!!  
  
Jessica- I know you arent, but you are the female version of him!  
  
Hiei- Hn...  
  
Jessica- I rest my case!  
  
(A/N: Scorch, if you are reading this, PLEASE don't kill me at school!)  
  
Scorch- Abuses Jessica for the next half hour  
  
Door- knock knock knock  
  
Jessica- answers door Oh hey Zacrin!  
  
Zacrin- Whats up?  
  
Jessica- Nothing just a food fight, and a couple of more people coming over...  
  
Zacrin- Cool...I always wanted to meet anime people.  
  
(A/N: For my friends at school, Zacrin is a friend I met on the net, so no worries, he is a nice person.)  
  
Jessica- Well go and meet them!  
  
Zacrin- Okay... walks over to the dinning room  
  
Jessica- Sighs  
  
Sapphire- Whats the matter, Jessica?  
  
Jessica- Nothin...just remembering your cd cover, and the Hiei incident...  
  
(A/N: Sorry I had to bring this up, but my friend Sapphire bought a Yu Yu cd and I pointed out that Hiei only had a crotch area and everyone else had bumps)  
  
Sapphire- Starts cracking up Im so sorry! Poor little Hiei!  
  
Jessica- Yeah I know...  
  
Hiei- Hn...Bakas...  
  
Sapphire- Thank god I like Kurama...  
  
Jessica- Hey!  
  
Sapphire- What?!?!  
  
Jessica- Rolls her eyes  
  
EVERYONE- goes to bed paired up in twos  
  
(A/N: Don't worry, girls will share rooms with girls and boys will share rooms with boys, and I wont let ANYONE get their way with anime characters they have feelings for...not even me.)  
  
====================================================================== Well that's all for now...please review my story for me! And to all my friends, please don't get mad... 


	5. Scorch's Rampage

Hey Guys! It's me with another chapter of the story, I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a while; I have had a busy summer vacation. My family has all of a sudden gone mad, and I have been doing things with my family, so here we go...back to the story.

======================================================================

Jessica- I do not own anything but my clothes...

Kayori- YAY! Another chapter!

Amber- Well this is gonna be strange...

Scorch- Duh, ya bakka!

Amber- ....Whatever...

Jessica- You want me to call you the H word, Scorch?

Scorch- Don't you dare, or else!!! (Holds up threatening hand)

Jessica- Okay, then! On with the freakin story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone- (Wakes up in the morning to find a piece of paper on the foot of their bed, saying that their first 'test' is to try not to get Scorch angry until midnight)

Scorch- Oh this will be good!!! (Evil laugh)

Jessica- Whatever, you said you wanted to test them on this!

Kayori- Well I guess she's gonna have to be a little grumpier than usual...

Scorch- YOU ALREADY LOST THE TEST!!!

Kayori- Jessica does that count?

Jessica- It's really up to Scorch...

Scorch- (Evil smile)

Kayori- Damn...

Everyone besides Kayori, Scorch, and Jessica- (Walk down stairs)

Scorch- Wonderful...(Evil Smile)...Lets get started!

Jessica- Hold on now, they barely walked down!

Scorch- So?

Jessica- (Sighs) Whatever...

Jessica- (Speaking up to the anime people) OKAY EVERYONE, TODAY IS GONNA BE THE FIRST TIME I ASSIGN A TEST TO ALL OF YOU...IF YOU CAN GO ALL DAY WITHOUT GETTING SCORCH MAD, YOU PASS THE TEST...GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU AND TRY TO GO ABOUT LIKE ANY OTHER DAY.

Scorch- Hahahahahaa!!! This is gonna be fun!

Jessica- Enjoy your day!

Kayori- I wont...

Scorch- I WILL!!!

Amber- Whats goin on here?

Jessica- Didn't you hear me talking to all of the anime people?

Amber- No...

Jessica- If you go all day without getting Scorch angry, you pass this first test.

Amber- Oh okay...Im gonna go play my PS2...later. (Turns around and walks away)

Jessica- Later...

Kayori- I'll play too... (Starts to walk to the stairs with Amber)

Amber- Okay...lets go play it then. (Keeps on walking)

Jessica- Well Amber not gonna need to worry about failing this test...

Scorch- But you are! (Smiles)

Jessica- Yeah...so?

Scorch- Well, time to eliminate some people... (laughs as she walks to the kitchen)

Jessica- (Sigh)

Zacrin- Whats up?

Jessica- Nothin...

Zacrin- Cool...Im gonna get something to eat...later.

Jessica- I wouldn't go in there if I was you...Scorch is in there.

Zacrin- Cool...I'll wait.

Scorch- From the kitchen YOU ATE MY FOOD, MORTAL!!! IM DEFINITELY GONNA KICK YOUR $$!!!!

Jessica- Thank god Im not in there...

Zacrin- Me too...

============================================================================

Jessica- Well that's all for now...I will surely write more...

Kayori- YAY...Wait...arent I supposed to be playing PS2 with Amber? Oops...

Jessica- Well stay 'tuned' for more about Scorch's rampage...


	6. The End Of Scorch's Rampage

Host: well here's another chapter, enjoy. By the way, I'm Neko from now on...

Scorch: The baka doesn't own any anime...

Kayori: I wish I did.

Amber: Me too...

Neko: Yeah I bet we all wish we owned our own anime...well on with the story cause we are all broke otakus...

================================================================

(A/N: Just to refresh your memory, Amber and Kayori are upstairs playing a PS2 game and Scorch is on a rampage.)

Scorch: (From the kitchen) WHY WERE YOU BAKAS EATING MY FOOD?!?!

All the anime people in the kitchen: (Hiding in the corner, frightened)

Neko: (Pokes her head in the kitchen doorway) Uh...Scorch, you shouldn't be too harsh on them.

Scorch: HAHAHA!!! You gotta be kidding me!

Zacrin: (Suddenly appears) Maybe you shouldnt've said that...

Neko: (creeps out) WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!?!?!

Scorch: Okay then...(turns around and faces the anime people) Lets see...who do I despise the most around here? ...I'd say...HIEI!!!

Neko: Damn you...

Hiei: Hn...bakas...

Scorch: You are the weakest link...goodbye!

Neko: I hope you didn't mean me too...

Scorch: Hmmm...Let me think...OF COURSE!!!

Neko: Wonderfull...(Walks into the living room then walks back to the kitchen)

Neko: (Now in the kitchen) HEY IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE HOSTESS, WHY'D YOU ELIMINATE ME!?!?!

Scorch: Just wanted to see how long it would take ya to notice...

Neko: (Twitch Twitch) ...Okay then...Im going to watch t.v., LATER!

Scorch: Wonderfull!!! (turns back yet again and looks at the cowarding anime people)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back Upstairs)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber: What do you think their up to?

Kayori: I dunno...

Amber: Wanna go see?

Kayori: Sure...

Amber & Kayori: (stop playing the PS2 and go downstairs to see whats happening)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back Downstairs)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorch: I LOVE THIS TEST!!!!

Neko: I shouldn't have agreed to let her do this.

Zacrin: Why DID you let her do this?

Neko: ......... Actually I have no idea...I just kinda felt like it.

Zacrin: Ah...I see.

Amber: Hey guys...whats up?

Kayori: Whats wrong with Scorch?

Amber: Yeah, she's acting freaky.

Neko: Well I told her to leave the anime people alone, but she kinda tuned me out and made Hiei fail by saying 'You are the weakest link' crap...you know?

Amber & Kayori: (Crack up)

---------------------------------

(Later that night)

---------------------------------

Scorch: (Has made practically everyone fail)

Kayori: Wonderfull...you ahev made practically everyone fail!

Neko: I have to agree.

Amber: Yep...

Door: (Knock Knock Knock)

Amber Scorch Kayori and Neko: (All go to open the door) (Scream) SAPPHIRE!!!!!! (Hug sapphire)

Sapphire: Edo everyone!

Neko: How do you think its gonna be with good ol' sapphire here?

Sapphire: Guess we'll find out...

Amber: Yep...guess we will.

Scorch: YOU FAIL MISERABLY SAPPHIRE!!!

Sapphire: Nani?

Kayori: Would ya drop it already!?!?!

============================================================================

Neko: Well please review???? Thanks!


	7. Alphabet Insulting Game

Neko: Hey everyone, here's another chapter. Enjoy and please review. I don't own any of the characters in this story. Also I don't own the Alphabet Insulting Game...you'll see.

Kayori: What's the next test gonna be about?

Scorch: Is it going to involve me yelling at people?

Neko: Hmm....nah...you did that for two chapters already.

Kayori: Yeah, so why even more?

Scorch: Hn....bakas

Neko: ...Hiei...

Scorch: (Throws Neko against the wall)

Kayori: You shouldn't have said that. -.-

CHAPTER 7

Amber: Well with Sapphire here, it should be a bit more interesting.

Neko: Yeah it should be.

Kayori: You think we should call Tech?

Scorch: Why, So she can drool over Yusuke and chase him around?!?!

Sapphire: She'd love that.

Amber: Yeah, she would.

Neko: No doubt about it.

Kayori: I'll go and call her. (Goes into kitchen to get the phone)

Sapphire: What should we do before she comes and tackles Yusuke?

Scorch: Should we tie him up and hide him? (evil grin)

Amber: Nah....

Yusuke: What the hell are you guys talking about?!?!?!

Scorch: Yeah, we should tie him up.

Yusuke: What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?!

Door: (Knock Knock Knock)

Neko: Come In!

Tech: (Comes in and closes the door) Hey...

Yusuke: Oh shit... O.O

Tech: See ya later! (Chases Yusuke)

Kayori, Amber, Scorch, and Neko: ....... Oo (Start laughing)

Sapphire: Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubbles! Yay Bubbles!

Everyone besides Sapphire, Tech, and Yusuke: OO

Kayori: Alrighty then...

Amber: You have issues...

Scorch: Does anyone understand the baka?

Neko: Well lets not go insane like Tech and Sapphire, okay?

Everyone besides Sapphire and Tech: Ok...

Amber: What should we do now?

Kayori: How about the alphabet insulting game?!?! .

Scorch: Oh sounds like fun... I cant wait till I land in Hiei!!!! (Evil grin)

Neko: If I land on you I'll make sure it's a good one! (Glares at Scorch)

Scorch: Heh...

Amber: Lets get started then.

Sapphire: I like bubbles! (blank look on face)

Everyone but Sapphire: .......... 0.o

Everyone: (Sits in a circle and start to play the alphabet insulting game)

Kayori: I'll start, A for Inuyasha's an ASSHOLE...(sometimes)

Inuyasha: B for Sango is a Bitch, I guess.

Sango: ....Okay...I'll say C for Miroku CANT get a girl.

Miroku: Id rather not play this childish name calling game. -.-

Neko: Well I guess it's on Kagome next...

Kagome: Okay then, I say D for Shippou is DATELESS...

Shippou: HEY!

Kayori: Calm down, Shippou it's just a game...

Shippou: I don't wanna play anymore!

Neko: You can go upstairs and play playstation if you want.

Shippou: Okay! (Goes upstairs)

Neko: Well after Kagome insulted Shippou, Shippou was supposed to insult Vash, so well Vash your turn.

Vash: G for GOTTA use make-up Maryl! .

Maryl: (Growls)

Milly: (Whispers) It's okay Maryl, calm down.

Maryl: (Twitch Twitch)

Maryl: H for Milly isn't what guys would consider 'HOT'...

Milly: I will pass...this childish game is nonsense...

WolfWood: Me too...

Kayori: Ok, that means Faye is next...

Neko: Well this should be interesting...

Neko: Well I wanted to stop it here, not to make it a cliffhanger, but because it is long enough for one chapter. PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?!


	8. Bye! Alphabet Insulting Game!

Neko: Sorry it's been a while! I have been pretty busy with school and after-school stuff. Well, tell 'em Kayori...

Kayori: Neko doesn't own any anime... -.-

Neko: Okay...well, since that's over with, Where did I leave the story off at?

Kayori: I think we were playing the alphabet insulting game, and it was Faye's turn.

BYE ALPHABET INSULTING GAME! Chapter 8

Spike: Well, go ahead, Faye...

Faye: Ok...I for Spike has Ingrown toenails!

Everyone: OO Ewww....

Spike: Nice lie...

Faye: Growls --

Spike: J is for I have alotta JUICY secrets about Jet...

Jet: Just try...

Spike: Well, this ONE time in the shower-muffled noises

Jet: Covering Spike's mouth Nothing to talk about!

Kayori: ...Okay... oo

Neko: Well...your turn Jet.

Jet: I'll pass, thanks... -.-

Ed: Ed Ed doesn't want to do this either... pouty look

Kagome: You could play PS2 upstairs.

Ed: YAY! Starts jumping up the stairs P-S-2 is good for you...

Everyone: ..................... oo

Neko: Well, since a lot of people don't want to play this game, I think we should all just go in the living room and put on some music...

Everyone else: YEAH!!!

-In the Living Room-

Neko: Turns on stereo

Everyone but Ed: Starts to slow-dance with someone

Stereo: Lean on Me _The Temptations_

_-Some times in my life-_

_-I feel the pain-_

_-We all have sorrows-_

_-But if we are wise-_

_-We know that there's always tomorrow-_

_Verse_

_LEAN ON ME_

_When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on forward_

_It won't be long 'till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_-Please, smother your pride-_

_-If I have any-_

_-You need to borrow from-_

_-No one can fill-_

_-The build of your needs-_

_-That you won't let show-_

_-You just call a lonely brother-_

_-When you need a hand-_

_-We all need somebody to lean on-_

_-I just might have a problem-_

_-That you'd understand-_

_-We all need somebody to lean on-_

_Verse_

-You should call a lonely brother-

-When you need a hand-

-We all need somebody to lean on-

-I just might have a problem-

-That you'd understand-

-We all need somebody to lean on-

-If there is a load you have to bare-

-That you can't carry-

-Tighten up the rope-

-I'll share your load-

-If you just call me-

-Call me-

-If you need a friend just-

-Call me-

-Call me-

Neko: Sorry about the slow-song! I just really like that song! I dedicate it to one of my best friends, Amber!

(A/N: That's why I wrote the lyrics)

Stereo: In Da Club _50 cent_

(A/N: NO MORE LYRICS!!! My fingers hurt from typing!)

Everyone: Keeps dancing

Neko: I know it's odd, but I havent written anything in a while, so I kinda have a writer's block...so yeah...gimme a while.


End file.
